voltronfandomcom-20200223-history
Galra Empire (Legendary Defender)
The Galra Empire is a massive intergalactic empire formerly ruled by Emperor Zarkon and later splintered under the control of multiple Galra warlords, including Commander Sendak that made up most of the Galra race. Prior to the new Paladins of Voltron being selected it was ruled by Zarkon, who later had the empire fight their old enemy Voltron. During a major battle, Zarkon was gravely injured and his son Prince Lotor took control, yet Zarkon retook it when he returned and named his son a traitor. Eventually, Lotor betrayed his father and killed him, an action that began to split the Empire apart as Sendak was against Lotor being in command and formed the Fire of Purification so he could take the throne himself. After Lotor was left stranded In the Quintessence field, the Empire broke further with smaller fleets and planets led by more Galra warlords. Sendak then led an attack on Earth which ended in his own death. Most of his fleet was also destroyed, yet High Priestess Haggar survived and is still commanding the major parts of the broken Empire. History The Galra Empire has existed for over 10,000 years, conquering planets in search of the powerful energy source known as Quintessence. The only threat to their power is Voltron, which led them to attack and destroy Planet Altea along with all the other planets in its solar system 10,000 years ago. Since that time they have conquered much of the known universe, colonizing planets and mining the crystal-producing Balmera for Quintessence in order to further their ambitions. Their advanced technology and the mystical powers of their Druids have left them virtually unstoppable, particularly given the scattering of Voltron's components by King Alfor the Great during the final attack on Altea. The Galra eventually made their way to the edge of Earth's solar system where they abducted Shiro, Samuel Holt and Matthew Holt while the trio were conducting an exploratory mission on Kerberos. After being imprisoned for a year, Shiro managed to escape, return to Earth and was followed by the Galra, who had discovered the Blue Voltron Lion's hiding place on the planet and were determined to claim it. However, Shiro and his unexpected new allies - Keith, Lance, Pidge and Hunk - soon escaped the planet in the Lion and made their way to Planet Arus, where they met Princess Allura and were appointed the new Paladins of Voltron. After this, The Galra Empire fought Voltron on many occasions, as Voltron would try to free worlds and systems from its control. Split Empire After the death of Zarkon at the hands of his son Lotor, the Galra Empire found itself dividing. While many joined Lotor as seemingly allies of Voltron, others like Sendak's Fire of Purification sought a different way to achieve victory. This caused the empire to fight against itself. After the Paladins learned of Lotor's true motives, they turned on him with their only Galra allies the members of the Blade of Marmora. After Lotor was lost, the empire divided even further with no clear leader and resulted in Galra such as Ezor taking the opportunity to seize more power and better parts in their faction of the empire, which in turn caused Acxa to defect. Sendak led his forces in an invasion of Earth, which ended in most of his fleet being destroyed and his own death at the hands of Keith. Forces Military The headquarters of the Galra Empire is the Central Command System, which is where Zarkon's main ship and fleet resides. It is located at the heart of the empire and has two planets and one moon in its system. After seeing the size of the base Hunk claimed it could hold one thousand fleets; however, the exact number of fleets located in the base is unknown. While there are living soldiers in the empire, many personnel are robotic sentries but their armor is very similar to the uniform of other soldiers in the army. They each follow patterns and perform tasks assigned to them such as patrolling ships, guarding prisoners or locations and manning control rooms. They are quite capable of hand-to-hand combat but are generally armed with (and seemingly over-reliant on) large laser rifles. If they detect interrogation by an enemy they will initiate a lockdown on themselves. Druids : The Druids are powerful dark magic-users who serve the Galra Empire. They built and created the Komar and Robeasts. They also store Quintessence in large containers that are shipped around the Empire in order to power their ships and possibly other equipment. Druids have the ability to manipulate Quintessence at will to project bolts and shields and levitate objects. Their claws also resemble Shiro's prosthetic Galra arm, wherein they glow purple and cause damage when used against unprotected flesh or even the Paladins' advanced Altean armor. They can also teleport and move with lightning speed, making it very hard to hit one unless multiple opponents are fighting one Druid. Haggar : Haggar is the leader and most powerful of the Druids and ranked second only to Zarkon himself prior to his death. Zarkon believed Haggar had his best interests at heart and therefore followed and sponsored her experiments, even those above military actions. Lotor did not share his opinion and hated his mother just as much as his father. Notable Members *King/Lord/Emperor Zarkon† *Prince/Emperor Lotor‡† *Empress Honerva/High Priestess Haggar‡† **Druids¿ ***Unnamed Druid priest¿ *The Fire of Purification‡ **Commander Sendak‡† Lotor's Generals *General Acxa‡ *General Ezor‡ *General Zethrid‡ *General Narti† Other Members *Unnamed Galra commander†¿ *Lieutenant Haxus† *Myzax† *Commander Prorok‡† *Commander Branko† *Commander Morvok¿ *Subcommander Ylvik¿ *Varkon‡¿ *Unnamed Galra prison warden¿ *Commander Throk¿ *General Raht† *Commander Ladnok¿ *Commander Trugg† *Letch¿ *Commander Sniv† *Commander/Warlord Ranveig¿ *Commander Gnov¿ *Quartermaster Janka† *Governess Dayak¿ *Bogh¿ *Lahn† *Blade of Marmora‡ **Kolivan‡ **Ulaz‡† **Lieutenant/Commander Thace‡† **Antok‡† **Regris‡† **Krolia‡ †Presumed and/or confirmed to be deceased as of late. ‡Betrayed their original faction and/or subleader. ¿True fate otherwise still unknown or to-be-decided. Gallery Ships= Intro - Galra core fleet.png|The Galra Empire's core fleet in the show's intro. Blue Lion and Galra Battleship.gif 104. Zarkon's warship.png|Zarkon's battleship from Ep.01 180. Galra ship launch bay (nods to Battlestar Galactica maybe).png|A launch tube for Galra fighter ships. 217. Sendaks battleship tractor beam.png|Sendak's battleship. 31a. Zarkon's fleet 2.png|A closeup of one of the Galra Empire's core ships. Galra's Battleships.png S3E03.342. Galra drone ships coming in for the attack.png S3E05.35. Shiro at controls of Galran escape pod.png|Shiro at controls of a Galran escape pod. S3E05.36. Galran escape pod.png|A Galran escape pod. S3E05.42a. Shiro's damaged pod hits reentry 2.png S3E06.312. Pirated Galran cruiser nabs the Teludav piece.png|A piece of the Olkari-built teludav compared to a standard Galra cruiser. S4E01.2. Galra cruiser hovering over an ocean.png|Apparently Galra cruisers are also fully submersible. S4E05.299. Haggar's battle cruiser.png|Haggar's ship is bigger and uglier. S4E06.73a. Haggar's battle cruiser lights up with arcane power 2.png S4E06.242. Keith surveying wreckage of Haggar's plans.png S4E06.245. Haggar's battle cruiser without its rims.png S5E01.243a. Escape pod detail port bow.png S5E01.243b. Escape pod detail port side again (closeup).png S5E04.59. Ranveig's fleet is trolling around up to nothing good.png S5E05.95. Welp there go another hundred thousand or so.png S5E05.96. That's one heck of a lady Galra fight.png S5E05.302. Galra fighter fleet bay.png S6E05.119. Meanwhile back to Haggar's fugly cruiser.png |-|Other Facilities= 12. Zarkon's gladiator arena.png|The Galra and Romans would have gotten along well. Galra_Battle_Arena's_Audience.png 17. Galra drone offers sword.png|A Galra drone soldier offering a sword to doomed prisoners about to enter the arena. Galra's Station.jpg S3E06.1. Galra base somewere somewhen.png S3E06.2. Inside Galra base.png S3E06.28. Paladins cornered against control panel.png|The Paladins backed up against the central core of a Galra base. S4E01.10. Underwater base docking bay.png|A Galran submarine base. S4E05.13. Pidge and I can handle that.png|A Galra communications satellite above Vantax Five. S4E05.105. Detail of Galra comm satt.png S4E05.111. Galra comm satt detail again.png S5E05.311. Escaping Warlord Ranveig's base.png|Warlord Ranveig’s base. S6E05.156. And the footsteps lead to yet another Galra door.png|Keith follows the rogue Shiro to Haggar's secret base. S6E05.180. Dang that's a lot of Shiros.png S6E05.191. Another view of the strange Shiro clone apparatus.png S6E05.251. Clone gun before firing up.png S6E05.252. Clone gun powered up and readying to fire.png S6E05.274. Goodbye who knows how many Shiro clones.png S6E05.276. Goodbye to another batch of clones.png S6E05.283. Welp so much for that WMD.png S6E05.328. Goodbye Cloud City we knew you not.png|Destruction of the clone weapon base. |-|Tech= 128. Project Komar about to fire.png|Project Komar about to fire. 134. All Your Quintessence Are Belong to Us 2.png|All Your Quintessence Are Belong to Us. Galra Prisoners and Galra Robot Guards.png S2E06.186. Galra soldiers training ion cannon on Ark.png|Galrans aiming an ion cannon. S2E06.188. Galra ion cannon about to go boom.png|The standard model of ion cannon equipped on most Galra battleships. S3E03.345. Galra cruiser ion canon powering up.png S3E03.345a. Galra cruiser ion canon powering up 2.png |-|Personnel= Galra Commanders (Blackout).jpg S3E01.208a. Yet another gladiator creature 2.png|Another Gladiator tries to take on Lotor. It doesn't end well. S3E01.211. And now we're passed over for this exiled brat.png S3E01.214. Why does he look at us.png S3E01.222. Hoo snap Throk he's looking right at ya.png Galran (S03EP01).jpg S3E01.226. Galra crowd whispering to each other.png|“Ten GAC says he gets cut into five pieces.” S3E01.226a. Galra crowd whispering to each other 2.png|“Twenty GAC says the pretty boy gets it.” S3E01.230. Galra crowd cheering for a fight.png S3E01.231. From harem girls to Lotor's angels not a bad update.png S3E01.259. Mooks cheering 2.png S3E01.280. And the mooks fall into line one by one.png S3E01.284. But srs how does he scratch with a claw like that I want to know.png S3E05.39. Galra commander watching Shiro's escape on screen.png S3E05.40. Galran commander of prison ship.png|The commander of the ship Shiro escapes from later. S4E01.9. Mooks chewing the fat.png Galra Soldiers hear Zarkon's broadcast.png Galra Commander and Galra Soldiers hear Zarkon's broadcast.jpg S4E05.115. Galra comm satt commander.png|The commander of the Vantax Five communications satellite. S4E05.119. Welp I'm dead yup.png S4E05.125. Poor mook almost makes it.png S4E05.127. I caught a Paladin what do I do with it.png S4E05.148. Is that the first female Galra we spy.png|The commander of the Teq Zaiforge cannon. S4E05.163a. Lady galra commander again 2.png S4E05.171. Lady commander of the Teq Zaiforge.png S4E05.180a. Commander on Naxzela 2.png|The commander of the Naxzela Zaiforge cannon. S4E05.181a. Welp I'm doomed now too 2.png S4E05.191. Three mooks guarding Naxzela.png|The Three Stooges of Naxzela. S4E05.193. And the three stooges just stand there.png S4E06.28. Two new Galra head honchoes.png S4E06.29. Do we attack now or wait for orders.png S4E06.67. Voltron has capatured the planet.png S4E06.68. We need to gather together every ship.png S5E01.31a. Traygoch's moon Galra Commander 2.png|The commander of a base on Traygoch's moon. S5E01.42a. We have to get out of here 2.png S5E03.63. If you're an assasin why the glowy sword.png|Apparently sending assassins is an acceptable practice in the higher ranks. S5E03.65a. Sorry guys you missed 2.png S5E03.65b. Sorry guys you missed 3.png S5E04.14. So he's an undercover Blade that's cool.png|An undercover operative of the Blade of Marmora. S5E04.71. And whomever the heck this guy is.png S5E04.83. Well if you wanna die first go right ahead dude.png S5E04.85. No name face reaches for a torch.png S5E04.152. Stop yells a challenger to the throne.png S5E04.162. Galra mooks watch the fight and oh hey that guy on the far right.png S5E04.163. I'm guessing these guys were rooting for the girl.png S5E04.256. Hey now every Galra for themselves.png S5E04.256a. Hey now every Galra for themselves 2.png S5E04.257. Sparks fly between Ladnock and some random furry dude.png S6E02.126. You think you can take all the glory for yourself.png S6E02.130. Goose is down I repeat Goose is down.png|Krolia's wingman doesn't last long. S6E02.206. Galran scout takes aim at Keith's dad.png S6E02.211. And thunk ruins the plans.png S6E02.212. Galra scouts firing back at their attacker.png|Galra scouts trying to break into the Blue Lion on Earth. S6E02.223. Silly mook dropping your guard gets you killed.png Galra Pirates discuss.png Two Male Galra Pirate.jpg Galra Lieutenant reports to Sendak.jpg |-|Misc.= 181. symbol inside Galra prison ship.png|A symbol in a Galra ship when Keith is trying to find the Red Lion. Lang - Galra ship display when Zarkon orders Sendak.png|Another symbol on a communication screen. S3E01.169. As you can see, the Galra Empire.png|A map of the Galra empire. Seems kinda local galaxy. S3E01.174a. Of increased rebel activity 2.png|The blue dots are rebellions. Category:Voltron: Legendary Defender Category:Culture Category:Organizations Category:Galra Empire (Voltron: Legendary Defender) Category:Galra Empire (Legendary Defender)